


A Reason To Be Thankful

by Bremol



Series: Thankfulness [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, chelsie-anon prompt, tumblr prompt response, tweaked version of prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard gives Isobel something to be thankful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason To Be Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to tweak the chelsie-anon Thanksgiving prompt that appears in the first story of this series to fit Richard and Isobel.

 

 

 

Isobel sighed as she stared out the window, the snow falling, chilling her even though she was inside where the fire in the hearth was burning brightly. Matthew was gone, and no matter how much she seemed to have moved on, she hadn't. There was a gaping whole in her heart that would never be filled.

Her baby was gone, though he'd been a man when he was taken from her.

Being a mother was all she'd had left.

She loved George, truly she did, but even with his sweet little face that smiled up at her, he couldn't fill Matthew's place.

Swiping at the tears on her cheeks, she closed her eyes. She didn't have anything to be thankful for this year.

There was no reason to go join the family in the tradition she'd whole heartedly embraced the first year she and Matthew had been here. After all, she and Cousin Cora still didn't get on well, though the younger woman had tempered herself. And Cousin Violet, well, Isobel shook her head as she thought of the woman.

The Dowager had done everything she could think of to annoy Isobel, to get her to react as she had, but it hadn't worked for the longest time. It _had_ worked to show Isobel that the older woman wasn't as heartless as she often seemed.

"Isobel." Richard said her name softly as he reached out to touch her arm, sighing when he realized he'd startled her. "I'm sorry."

Isobel shook her head and patted his arm. "It's alright. I was lost in thought and didn't hear you come in." Looking at him, she held his gaze, knowing without him saying why he was there. "I'm not going, Richard."

Stooping down in front of her, Richard took her hands. "Why?"

"Why should I? I've nothing left," she whispered then looked away.

Reaching up, Richard gently turned her face back to him. "You're oh so very wrong, Isobel." Standing up, he gently tugged her up with him, lifting her in his arms and making his way out of the room.

Isobel gasped in surprise. "Richard?" she asked. "Richard?" she asked again, and again received no answer. Frowning when he kicked her bedroom door shut behind them, she began to wonder what he was up to. "What are you doing?"

Richard smiled as he let her slide to the floor. "Shh," he whispered, lifting his hands to pull the pins from her hair. Tenderly combing his fingers through the soft locks, his grey-blue eyes bore into hers, showing her his intentions without uttering a word.

Isobel trembled as his fingers trailed down her neck, his thumb moving back and forth over the hollow of her throat. Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back as she gave in to the feelings she'd long ago buried deep inside.

Smiling at the way Isobel gave in to his attentions, Richard unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it from her shoulders, biting his lip to stifle a moan when her chest rose and fell with her deep breaths. It had been a long time since he'd undressed a woman, and never had it been a woman he loved as much as this one.

She'd annoyed the hell out of him when she'd first come into his life, mainly because in some cases, she knew more than he did. Then he'd gotten to know her, watched as she fought tooth and nail for the soldiers during the war. So much so that she'd wound up leaving to escape the ridiculousness of Lady Grantham's ire over her precious life being disrupted. That's when he'd fallen in love with Isobel Crawley.

Isobel shivered when the last piece of her clothing fell to the floor, the cool air touching her heated flesh before the warmth of Richard's hands replaced it. His sure, steady hands touched every inch of her before gently nudging her down onto the bed.

"Keep your eyes closed." Richard whispered, his warm breath against her ear causing her to shiver. Lying on his side, he traced his fingers lightly over her curves, memorizing each dip. He smiled when she wiggled as he brushed over a ticklish spot. Gently cupping a breast in his hand, he felt himself growing more aroused by the sounds she made as he kneaded the full flesh, tweaking the taut nipple between his fingers.

Isobel's breath caught when Richard's hand slid lower, nudging her thighs apart, his fingers fluttering over her sensitive flesh. Tantalizing her with a feather like touch, she arched up into him, moaning when he slid a finger inside her.

Thrusting his finger in and out, Richard watched the flush of arousal creep across Isobel's skin, her slender fingers grasping at the bed sheets. He pulled his finger out, thrusting two back in as he circled over her with his thumb. In and out, in and out, round and round, until she cried out, her back arching with her release, causing Richard to groan. Gently moving with her to slowly bring her back down from her high, he smiled when she sighed in contentment.

Leaning forward, Richard pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Rest now, my darling. If you go and join the family for Her Ladyship's dinner, I'll treat you to more of this…so much more."


End file.
